


Silence

by hmweasley



Series: Life Lessons [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dani enjoyed the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Dani had been sitting in the living room with her father and brother for several hours now, and not one word had been spoken. She quite liked these silent moments. Their house had always been on the quiet side. Her mom was a quiet person, who only saw the need to talk when neccessary, and Dani supposed she had inherited this quality. They just didn't feel the need to constantly fill the silence. Her father on the other hand, enjoyed a good conversation, and her brother had inherited this quality. The two could strike up a conversation with just about anyone and could go on for hours. Still, at home they too often went about the day in near silence. That was just the way her family had always worked. They talked too each other all of the time, but they weren't afraid of silence either.

On this particular day, Dani's mother had gone to the woods to hunt. Nickel, now almost eight, had begun tagging along occassionally, but Katniss had asked him to stay here for the day, which he was still pouting about. Dani figured her mother wanted time to actually hunt instead of teaching Nickel how to aim. Still, from what Dani heard, Nickel was learning fast, and may even become as good of a shooter as their mom someday. Dani, unlike her brother, had never been hunting in her life. She didn't have a problem with the actual killing as much as she did the skinning and preparation of the meat. It grossed her out. She couldn't aim a bow and arrow anyway. She much prefered to spend her days painting or baking with her dad while her mom and brother went off to the woods.

Dani had been trying to read some teen romance book. She'd been really into it for most of the morning, but her mind had begun to wander sometime after lunch. She was currently staring out the window at nothing as she thought over things.

Dani enjoyed thinking. She figured that was probably why she enjoyed silence. You couldn't think well when it was loud. It wasn't that she had any particular troubling thought that she needed to think through. She just liked thinking about small, little things. She thought about the view out the window, her family, her small group of friends, and life. Nothing captured her mind for too long.

Dani wasn't sure how long it had been when she decided she'd been thinking long enough. It had felt like just a few minutes to her, but when she looked up and noticed the absence of her brother and father, she wasn't so sure. Then, she picked up on the scent of meat being cooked in the kitchen. A quick look at the clock told her it was almost supper time, and she smiled to herself. She always got lost in her thoughts. Dani wandered off to the kitchen to find the rest of the family. She was sure her father would make a joking comment about her being "lost in her thoughts again." Her silence would be broken. For now that was okay though. Sometimes noise was nice too, expecially when it comes in the form of family.


End file.
